A mí manera
by Neah Lotto
Summary: El último día que pasan Suzaku y Lelouch para amarse, el primero y el último, a su manera muy particular. LuluSuza Sí, quise decir eso, no SuzaLulu One-shot, Yaoi, Lemon, Song-fic, Death-fic


Title: "A mí manera"

Autor: Otoha Koneko

Serie: Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch

Iniciado: 20/05/09

Finalizado: 21/05/09

Pairings: Lelouch x Suzaku. Si lo que oyen, no Suzaku x Lelouch, sino LuluSuza

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Lemon, Character Death

Disclaimmer: Code Geass no me pertenece =( Es propiedad del estudio Sunrise, yo sólo escribo este fic para alimentar mi perversión y la de los demás ^o^. Tampoco la canción me pertenece y no recuerdo de quien era. Pero supongo que con saber que mía no es basta ¿no? _

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**A MÍ MANERA**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Code Geass Fanfic_

Lelouch podía sentir la sangre brotar de sus entrañas… era la sangre que purificaría la imagen de Zero, la sangre que expiaría sus pecados y los del mundo. Su mano se posó en el casco de Zero que llevaba puesto Suzaku, manchándolo de sangre.

Por fin. Ese era el momento en el que todo llegaría a su fin.

El mundo se colapsaría y surgiría uno nuevo…

Sólo podía ver sus recuerdos de los últimos momentos que había pasado con Suzaku…

_**//El final se acerca, ya lo esperaré serenamente**_

_**Ya ves, yo he sido así, te lo diré sinceramente**_

_**Viví la inmensidad, sin conocer jamás fronteras**_

_**Jugué sin descansar, a mi manera//**_

_*Flash Back*_

─Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Lelouch…

─Suzaku…

Lelouch estaba mirando por el balcón de su habitación, observando lo que era ahora su imperio. Mañana sería el día. El día en el que el Rey Demonio, el Emperador Lelouch, descendería a los infiernos, y de sus cenizas brotaría la nueva silueta de Zero.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó Suzaku.

─Estoy bien─ aseguró Lelouch, mirándolo─. Pero veo que tú no.

De los ojos esmeraldas de Suzaku se derramaban lágrimas amargas, que trazaban un irregular camino en sus mejillas, perdiéndose entre sus ropas. Sus manos se posaron en su rostro, y sus gemidos eran ahora más audibles.

─ Sé que acepté este "Geass", pero… ¿No hay otra manera? ¡Debe haber una manera de hacer esto sin que tú mueras, Lelouch! ¡Yo… no quiero matarte!

─No hay otra manera─ sentenció Lelouch, apartando las manos del rostro de su mejor amigo, limpiando las lágrimas─. Para de llorar, Suzaku. Va a estar bien.

─De ninguna manera puede estar bien, Lelouch─ dijo─. ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres?

Lelouch se quedó callado. Le hubiera gustado que todo hubiera acabado de una manera feliz. Desde un principio… un final feliz para Shirley, un final feliz para Euphie, para C. C., Rollo, Nunally… Suzaku… para él mismo…

Pero aún podía hacer felices a los demás ¿no? Aunque su felicidad estuviera perdida, aún podía tratar de hacer felices a los demás. A su muy particular manera. Después de todo, cada cosa que había hecho había sido así, a su manera.

─Sí, es lo que quiero─ dijo besando las manos de Suzaku. El muchacho sólo atinó a ruborizarse por su acción.

─Entonces está bien─ Suzaku cerró los ojos─. Voy a hacer lo que tú quieres…

_Aunque no sea lo que yo deseo…_

*Fin del Flash Back*

Otra oleada de dolor, más sangre, un nuevo recuerdo…

_**//Jamás viví un amor que para mí fuera importante**_

_**Corté sólo la flor y lo mejor de cada instante**_

_**Viajé y disfruté no sé si más que otro cualquiera**_

_**Si bien todo esto fue a mi manera.//**_

*Flash Back*

─Dime, Lelouch…

─ ¿Qué pasa, Suzaku?

─ ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando mataste a Euphie?

Lelouch no respondió enseguida. Se tendió en su cama, contemplando el techo de su habitación imperial, mientras Suzaku arrastraba una silla para sentarse cerca de él.

─ ¿Para qué quieres saber esto ahora?─ indagó Lelouch, malhumorado, pero Suzaku no vaciló.

─Porque necesito saberlo. Yo amaba a Euphie. Realmente la amaba.

─Yo también amé a Euphie…─ confesó, recibiendo una mirada impresionada de Suzaku─. Cuando yo era un príncipe de Britannia, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que te conociera. Euphie… Euphie fue mi primer amor.

─ ¿Por qué la mataste, entonces?─ preguntó Suzaku, desconcertado e indignado─. ¿Por qué le diste esa orden?

─La orden fue un error─ explicó Lelouch, sentándose en la cama─. Bromeaba con Euphie cuando mi Geass se salió de control, de verdad, Suzaku, fue un accidente. No espero que me creas, pero eso fue lo que pasó.

Suzaku suspiró, y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué preguntaba por Euphie ahora? Ya no tenía ningún sentido. Euphemia Li Britannia estaba muerta, y nada la iba a poder traer de vuelta junto a ellos. Y Lelouch estaría muerto al día siguiente, con sus propias manos. No. Este no era el momento de excavar en las heridas del pasado.

─ ¿Euphie también fue tu primer amor, Suzaku?─ preguntó Lelouch. Esa pregunta sacó a Suzaku de sus pensamientos.

─No─ negó con las mejillas coloradas─. Antes de Euphie hubo alguien más.

─ ¿Nunally, acaso?

─No

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

_**//Tal vez lloré, tal vez reí, tal vez gané**_

_**O tal vez perdí, ahora sé que fui feliz**_

_**Que si lloré, también amé**_

_**Puedo seguir hasta el final a mi manera//**_

Suzaku podía sentir la sangre de Lelouch manchando sus manos. Sin poder contenerse, derramó lágrimas de desesperación.

─L-Lelouch…

Era una suerte tener el casco de Zero puesto, de esa manera, Lelouch no podría ver que estaba llorando. Pero Lelouch no era tonto, y conocía muy bien a Suzaku como para darse cuenta de que la razón por la cual la voz de Suzaku estaba entrecortada, era por las lágrimas.

─Éste también es tu castigo… Seguirás usando la máscara como un aliado de la justicia. No puedes seguir viviendo como Kururugi Suzaku.

─Acepto ese "Geass"…

Suzaku se limitó a ver como Lelouch caía, dejando una estela de sangre detrás de él, su tortuoso camino…

_*Flash Back*_

─No comprendo entonces, Suzaku. ¿Quién fue tu primer amor si no fue ni Euphie ni Nunally? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

─Eso es porque tú fuiste mi primer amor

Lelouch abrió los ojos sorprendido. Suzaku reparó en lo que había dicho cuando vio la expresión del rostro de su amigo.

─ ¿Su-Suzaku…?

─ ¡L-lo siento!─ se disculpó Suzaku con las mejillas encendidas─. ¡N-no era mi intención! ¡Yo sólo…!

─ ¡Para un momento!─ ordenó Lelouch gritando─. ¿Quieres decir que lo que me acabas de soltar no era verdad?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no!─ replicó Suzaku─. ¡En verdad fuiste mi primer amor! ¡Solamente me disculpaba por la manera en que lo había dicho!

─ ¿Y qué pasa con Euphie?─ preguntó Lelouch con el ceño fruncido─. ¿No me acababas de decir que la amabas? ¡Solamente te estás contradiciendo, Suzaku!

─ ¡Eso lo dices tú porque no comprendes lo que quiero decir!─ Suzaku temblaba por la ansiedad─. ¿Crees que solamente puedes amar a una sola persona? ¡No! ¡Hay muchas maneras de amar a una persona! Y Euphie era una persona a la que amaba, una mujer muy especial para mí. Pero… tú siempre has sido más especial, Lelouch ¿es que no puedes verlo? ¿No has amado a muchas personas al mismo tiempo?

Lelouch bajó la mirada.

─No sé qué decir, Suzaku.

─No hace falta que digas algo─ dijo desviando la mirada, ruborizado─. No importa si tú me amas como te amo yo. Ya nada de eso importa, después de todo, mañana es el día en que vas a morir.

─Lo lamento, Suzaku. Pero… morir mañana me haría muy feliz.

─ ¿Feliz?

─Sí─ confirmó, y miró hacia abajo, clavando su mirada en sus zapatos─. Porque voy a morir por tu espada. Algún día yo tenía que morir, tal vez no en muchos años, o podría ser que en poco tiempo. Pero la duración de mi vida no hubiera sido importante si no hubieras sido tú.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─No todos tenemos la fortuna de elegir cómo vamos a vivir, o cómo vamos a morir─ explico, esta vez mirándolo fijamente─. Y estoy contento. Porque yo elegí como iba a vivir y lo que iba a hacer con mi vida, y porque tengo una oportunidad que cualquiera desearía: elegir como voy a morir y por qué.

─Lelouch…

─Si tuviera que morir, me encantaría que fuera por la gente a la que amo─ explicó─. Y si alguien tuviera que matarme… no querría que fuera otro más que la persona a la que… amo. ¡Por la persona que quiero proteger! ¿Ahora puedes verlo claramente, Suzaku?

─ ¿Quieres decir que…?

─También te amo, Suzaku.

─ ¿Lo estás diciendo por compromiso a lo que te confesé, o porque realmente es lo que sientes?─ indagó Suzaku, entornando los ojos recelosamente.

─Vamos, si fuera por compromiso, no estaría tan seguro de querer que me mataras mañana─ señaló ruborizado─. ¿Crees que dejaría que cualquier persona matara al grandioso emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia?

Los dos rieron por la broma de Lelouch para aligerar la tensión.

─Me gusta Lelouch Vi Britannia─ comentó Suzaku, como quien habla del clima─. Pero me gusta aún más Lelouch Lamperouge

─Y a mí definitivamente me gusta Kururugi Suzaku.

Mientras estaban diciendo esto, habían reducido la distancia entre ambos, solamente los separa un respiro de distancia. O mejor dicho, un beso de distancia…

─Lelouch…

─Suzaku…

Sus labios se acercaron y se rozaron tiernamente, tímidos por este nuevo paso en su relación. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo el pudor, y sus labios se reclamaban con mayor ansiedad, hambrientos de esta nueva sensación adictiva.

─Creo que… definitivamente te amo, Suzaku─ murmuró Lelouch entre el beso. Suzaku sonrió y volvieron a besarse, estaba ve de lleno. Sus bocas se abrieron, y dieron paso a las lenguas, entablando un combate entre ellas, como si quisieran demostrar con eso quién era el mejor.

─ Te amo, Lelouch─ dijo Suzaku, sonrojándose. Lelouch lo miró seductoramente y besó el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un ligero gemido─. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo Lelouch?

Lelouch pensó que de esa manera, Suzaku parecía realmente adorable.

─Nada. Sólo pensaba que si he de morir mañana, quisiera que mi última noche realmente valiera la pena.

Si Suzaku hace un momento estaba rojo, ahora estaba realmente colorado. Entre los dos comenzó a crecer una especie de manto cálido que los cubría a los dos y los invitaba a acostarse en la cama.

Lelouch fue repartiendo besos por el cuello de Suzaku, que sólo dejaba salir leves suspiros de sus labios, diciendo el nombre de su persona amada.

─ ¿Podrías ser mío esta noche, Suzaku? Sólo mío…

─S-solamente si tú también me puedes pertenecer.

─Por supuesto…

Una sonrisa lasciva y amorosa se dibujó en los labios de Lelouch. Las incómodas prendas comenzaron a caer una a una, encontrando su lugar en el frío piso de mármol de la habitación del emperador. Lelouch recorría con su lengua el torso bronceado y bien formado de Suzaku, dándole atención especial a sus pezones.

─Ahh…─ gemía Suzaku lo más inaudiblemente que se lo permitía su placer. Su Lelouch parecía conocer cada zona erógena del muchacho, y se encargaba de complacerlo esa noche, para después recibir su turno. No pudo evitar gemir más alto cuando Lelouch se deshizo de su ropa interior, dejándolo totalmente desnudo a su vista.

─ ¡Deja de mirarme así!─ lo reprendió Suzaku, ladeando la cabeza, totalmente sonrojado─. ¡Pervertido!

─No más pervertido que tú, eso seguro─ replicó Lelouch sonriendo.

Para Suzaku, esa sería una noche que jamás olvidaría. ¿Cómo podría sacar de su mente ese día en el que era más feliz que nunca, a pesar de todo?

Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando Lelouch resbaló uno de sus dedos hacia su entrada, y los introdujo, lentamente.

─ ¡Ay!─ se quejó Suzaku, cerrando los ojos con fuerza─. ¡Eso me dolió, Lelouch!

─Lo lamento─ se disculpó el pelinegro─. Pero si no te preparo te dolerá más.

─Está bien, pero no te pases ¿eh?

Otro dedo se volvió a unir al primero, y al primero lo siguió un tercero, moviéndose en el interior del castaño. A Suzaku realmente le dolía, pero no volvió a quejarse. Poco a poco la sensación fue cambiando, volviéndose más placentera, haciéndolo gemir bajito el nombre de Lelouch.

Los dedos se retiraron de su interior, y sintió como la erección de Lelouch se acomodaba en su entrada, lista para forzarse en él.

─ ¿Estás listo, Suzaku?─ preguntó Lelouch, vacilando un poco. Realmente deseaba entrar en él, pero no quería lastimar a Suzaku. Su amante solamente asintió, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Con este gesto como confirmación, Lelouch fue entrando de poco a poco en Suzaku, que clavó las uñas en la espalda de Lelouch, tratando de contener el dolor. Era demasiado doloroso, que no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo, sentir como su cuerpo se abría para recibir el palpitante pene de Lelouch, que era apresado por las paredes de la cálida cavidad

─ ¡L-LELOUCH!─gritó Suzaku, llorando por el dolor─. ¡Eres u-un bruto!

─ ¡Lo hice lo más lento que pude!─ se defendió Lelouch, robándole un beso tierno, y esperó a que Suzaku se acostumbrara. Llegado el momento, comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando los gemidos de Suzaku en su oreja como si fueran música. Mientras, el castaño comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de ser poseído por la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo. La erección de Lelouch tocaba puntos sensibles en Suzaku cuya existencia ignoraba el caballero del emperador, provocando que este gritara por el placer.

─L-Lelouch… ahh─ jadeó dificultosamente por el placer otorgado─. No creo… p-poder aguantar… ahh… más…

─Y-yo tampoco…

La velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas aumentaron considerablemente. Fue entonces cuando Lelouch tocó un punto que provocó que Suzaku diera un último grito de placer, estrechando su canal sobre su erección, y derramándose entre ellos. La sensación de la cavidad de Suzaku contrayéndose hizo que él también se volviera loco y se viniera dentro de él.

Los dos jadearon satisfechos y se acostaron entre las sábanas blancas. Lelouch atrajo a Suzaku a su pecho, el castaño estaba exhausto, pero complacido por lo que habían hecho. Cuando Lelouch salió de su interior, experimentó una sensación de vacío y lo recordó. Esta era su primera noche y la última. Mañana, Lelouch estaría muerto, el se encargaría de asesinarlo, y ya no podrían disfrutar de esto ni una vez más. La sensación de vacío se hizo más inmensa, y sin poderlo evitar, Suzaku comenzó a sollozar, llorando en el pecho de Lelouch.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Suzaku?─ preguntó Lelouch con preocupación, besando tu frente─. ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Te lastimé?

Suzaku asintió, sin decir nada, aún en llanto.

─Lo lamento ¿te apreté demasiado los hombros, o… en donde?

El castaño llevó una mano de Lelouch a su pecho y lanzó un gemido de aflicción.

─Me has herido, Lelouch. Y mucho. Por esta herida al final de todo voy a morir junto contigo.

─No lo harás. Porque una vez te di una orden: "Vive".

─ ¡Maldigo esa estúpida orden! ¡Y también al Geass!

─Te he hecho mucho daño─ murmuró Lelouch, escondiendo su nariz en el cabello de su amante─. Y quisiera redimirlo. Pero esa orden te la di porque eras demasiado importante para mí como para dejar que sacrificaras tu vida. Quería que vivieras… por mí y para mí.

─Tu egoísmo frustró mi deseo, Lelouch,

─Lo sé. Creo que sólo pensaba en mi deseo. Lo siento mucho, Suzaku. Pero… aún puedes tener otro deseo. Vas a tener una larga vida por delante, y tendrás infinidad de deseos que cumplir.

─Sin ti a esa existencia ya no se le llamará vida.

─Ya verás que sí, lo superarás, seguirás hasta al final a tu manera.

Suzaku se acostó en su pecho y suspiró, secando sus lágrimas.

─ ¿Me amas, Lelouch?

─Por supuesto.

─Pues yo también te amo a ti─ murmuró Suzaku, cerrando los ojos─. Si sé eso, a pesar de todo lo que voy a llorar, podré saber que no todo fueron lágrimas, y que alguna vez nos amamos.

─Suzaku…

─Este es mi castigo por todo lo que he hecho en mi vida. Y también tu castigo, Lelouch, tú mismo lo has dicho

─Y lo sostengo.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron tiernamente.

─ ¿Podemos… hacerlo de nuevo?─ preguntó Suzaku, ruborizado.

─Todas las veces que tú quieras por esta noche─ sonrió Lelouch.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Pero tienes que dejarme ser el dominante por lo menos una vez!─ exigió Suzaku, frunciendo el ceño.

─Ni hablar─ se burló Lelouch─. Tú eres solamente mío…

─ ¡Lelouch!

─Está bien, pero solamente una vez ¿eh?

─ ¡Bien!

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente y volvieron a amarse sobre esa cama, testigo de la última noche de los dos amantes. La primera y última. Definitivamente la mejor. A su manera, claro.

*Fin del Flash Back*

_**//Porque sabrás que un hombre así**_

_**Conocerás por su vivir, no hay por qué hablar**_

_**Ni que decir, ni recordar, ni que fingir, **_

_**Puedo seguir hasta el final a mi manera//**_

Ya había pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Lelouch. El cuerpo había sido enterrado a un lado de la tumba de "Kururugi Suzaku", todo bajo la supervisión de C.C. Ella había sido de gran ayuda para superar el dolor que Suzaku había sentido.

Desde la muerte del Rey Demonio, como lo llamaban erróneamente, las cosas habían mejorado mucho para todos, en especial para los elevens. Nunally ya estaba al corriente de lo que había sido la vida de su hermano, y conocía la verdadera identidad del nuevo "Zero".

C.C. se había marchado ya, aunque tal vez algún día la volvieran a ver por esos lugares. Suzaku aún estaba deprimido por la muerte de su amante, y a diario iba a visitar la tumba al lado de la suya, siempre vistiendo como Zero. Y siempre tenía algo de qué hablar con él, después de todo.

─Lo he estado pensando, Lelouch─ decía al aire con una sonrisa amarga─. Que el nombre en la tumba al lado de la tuya no es ninguna farsa. Kururugi Suzaku también murió cuando tu moriste. Entonces supongo que así está bien.

Se escuchó un ruido detrás de él, y se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de Kallen.

─ ¡Zero!─ exclamó Kallen, sorprendida─. ¡Disculpa, no creí que lo encontraría por aquí!

─Está bien─ habló Suzaku─. Sólo vine a visitar estas tumbas.

─Creí que una figura de la justicia no visitaría jamás la tumba de su enemigo: Lelouch Lamperouge.

─Esta persona es más justa que yo. Sirvió como contenedor para el odio, y se sacrificó para destruirse el mismo, llevándose con él todos estos sentimientos.

─Eso es lo que la gente pierde de vista─ dijo Kallen, dejando uno de los dos ramos en la tumba de Lelouch─. Pero está bien que haya gente que reconozca todo lo que él logró. Aunque ya no tiene mucho caso recordar, o decir alguna palabra alentadora. Son fingimientos vanos. Simplemente se fue, y ya no volverá, ningún recuerdo puede llenar el vacío que dejó en el corazón de la gente que amaba.

─Cierto.

Kallen hizo una rápida oración y le tendió un ramo de flores.

─Toma─ dijo, y Suzaku las recibió sorprendido.

─ ¿Por qué me las das?

─Eran para la persona difunta al lado de Lelouch. Y cómo me lo vine a encontrar aquí, te las doy. Lelouch fue el que dejó el más grande vacío en ti, Zero, y definitivamente orilló a Kururugi Suzaku a la muerte. ¿O no fue eso lo que te hizo?

─ No sé qué…

─Lo más triste es que puedo ver lo que pasará contigo. Que no habrá nadie más en tu corazón aparte de él. Ese es el castigo de ambos. Y algún día yo también recibiré mi castigo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que…?

─Hasta la vista.

Y se marchó, dejando a Suzaku anonadado. Así que Kallen se había dado cuenta de que Suzaku era Zero.

Con un suspiro, Suzaku dejó las flores en su propia tumba y se levantó de allí para irse.

─Volveré mañana, Lelouch.

Se giró para echarle una última mirada a las tumbas, y le pareció ver una mirada amatista que lo observaba. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió no había nada. Hasta después de muerto, Lelouch lo atormentaba, que persona tan más egoísta. Una lágrima cristalina rodó por la mejilla de Suzaku, y sin volverse esta vez, se marchó de allí

─Espérame, Lelouch. Voy a vivir a mi manera, a tu manera, y después nos reuniremos de nuevo.

_**//Quizás también dudé cuando yo más me divertía**_

_**Quizás yo desprecié aquello que no comprendía**_

_**Hoy sé que firme fui y que afronté ser como era**_

_**Y así logré vivir, a mi manera//**_

Una silueta lo observaba marcharse, con infinita tristeza.

─Lo lamento, Suzaku…

Y se hizo el silencio.

_**»•·.·´¯`·.·•OWARI•·.·´¯`·.·•«**_

Notas de la Autora:

Ya sé que un Lelouch/Suzaku es muy extraño, pero me gusta lo extraño y dejar de hacer lo habitual. Además siempre me ha gustado la idea de Suzaku sometido por Lelouch *¬* Y sí, el que sale al final es Lelouch, y puede haber dos teorías:

1.- Era el fantasma de Lelouch que vino a jalarle las patas a Suzaku

2.- Lelouch está vivo, fingió su muerte, y ahora se atormenta viendo a Suzaku sufrir. A que es masoquista ¿eh?

Puse este final abierto porque no sé qué teoría prefieran. Si les llegara a gustar la segunda, encantada haría una segunda parte: "La castración de Lelouch por Suzaku" xP

Por favor, tengan piedad de mi triste intento de lemon. Comprendan que este es el primer lemon que escribo (siempre pensé que mi primer lemon sería en algún fic de Sukisho o de Weiss Kreuz), y sólo tengo 16 añitos, sólo soy una pervertida que apenas comienza a desenvolverse en esto T^T

¡Por favor, un review me haría muy feliz! ¡Sólo sigan la flecha!


End file.
